


Green Lace

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Series: A Vampire at the Parrot Club [2]
Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, Anylace, F/M, I ship this like FedEx, I'm not British and don't know procedure for the UK on St. Paddy's Day, No Smut, St. Patrick's Day, That's your disclaimer, sigh, vampire!Lacey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: Danny's had a rough day, (not knowing what today is,) and Lacey decides to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just fit so nicely into this 'verse. Imagine it taking place probably after their dinner not-a-date. Largely inspired by a comment I made on Lady-Therion's fabulous story "Fallen Angels". (Go read that, too.)

The first time Danny had gotten his nose broken was when he first came to London, and some sloshed loser had the nerve to call him a "wee yappy Scottie dog."

_Scottish_.

Him, he who had just come in from Belfast.

Danny Devine was a right proud fucking Irishman, thank you very fucking much!

He didn't have much in the way of decent family back home to go and visit, and his business was one that was rather successful year round, so Danny hadn't gone back to Belfast since he left really. But he was still proudly Irish, and sometimes that was a pain in the arse when you were surrounded by Brits. Political shite aside, since Danny was a runty, loud bastard, it wasn't uncommon to get called a leprechaun now and then.

Bloody-What the fuck about Danny Devine was like a fucking leprechaun?!

He made a crucial mistake one night ranting about this to Lacey when she was curled up in her favorite eggchair wearing a pretty little white nightie while she painted her toes a vibrant shade of green.

Of course she started giggling.

"What?" Danny whipped around from where he'd been pacing a hole in the shag carpet. "What's so fucking funny to you?"

Lacey settled back, one leg drawn up and her opposite foot stretched out, the polish drying on her wee toes. She grinned at him, extending her sharp, predatory fangs.

"You're venting about being mistaken for a leprechaun to an actual vampire. You don't see the humor in that?"

Maybe Danny should have, but instead he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you fucking with me, or are leprechauns real?"

"Hmm. I dunno," she shrugged. "Never thought about that. I've met a witch before."

Huh.

Of course she had.

Danny had put the conversation largely out of his mind, until one evening when he got in late because he'd been led on a merry chase around London by a fucker that owed him money. He was tired, more than a little cranky, and thinking about opening that bottle of emergency liquor he kept in the bottom drawer of his desk. Lacey was already in his office, and he was aware she was wearing something flirty and fucking sexy when she got up and strode over to him.

It was a sad, sad fucking state he was in if he couldn't pay that proper attention-

"What the fuck!"

Danny whirled around, jumping away from Lacey as she withdrew his hand. Did she just...yes, yes she did. Lacey French had just pinched his ass.

"What the fuck?!"

Lacey giggled behind her hands, looking far too pleased with herself.

"Sorry, sorry...actually I'm not," she relented, sweeping her blue eyes over him from head to toe. "But that's beside the point. You look like you could use some cheering up."

"So...you pinched me? Why the fuck would that cheer me up?"

Lacey shrugged. "I lived in America for about six years, through the seventies and eighties. Y'know they have this thing over there for St. Patrick's Day where if you aren't wearing green, they pinch you?"

Danny had never been to America. But he believed that. Yanks were a right fucking strange bunch, once, one had asked him to say, _"They're after me Lucky Charms."_   What the actual fuck?

"And...it's St. Patrick's Day, is it?"

"Uh. Yeah," Lacey gestured to her slinky green teddy. It was a bad time to take interest, and Danny just hoped nothing was...obvious. He just knew on his calendar it was collection day, that ranked higher on his list of priorities than holidays. "So does it cheer you up to hear how peculiar Americans are with an Irish holiday, or do you need to hear more?"

Sometimes Danny felt that he'd happily listen to Lacey read a phone book, but he had no idea how she'd take that if he said so. Besides, there were some problems that just needed liquor to fix.

"Ah, maybe over a big fucking drink. I've been chasing this one fucker all day, and the only reason I caught him was 'cause his own fucking mother said, _'He's over here using the loo, come get 'em!'_   So much for fucking family loyalty..."

He retrieved the whiskey bottle from the drawer and the glass. Being a fucking gentleman, he poured the glass for Lacey and settled back into his chair with the bottle.

Lacey accepted, hopping up on the desk and crossing her legs. Danny would bet there wasn't a prettier paperweight in the world, and then took a big gulp of whiskey because clearly his fucking head wasn't screwed on right.

"Hey don't drink yet!" Lacey chided, kicking at his knee. "We gotta make a toast!"

Danny almost choked on his drink mid-swallow. "Why?" he spluttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

Reaching her full glass out, Lacey leaned forwards and grinned.

"Luck of the Irish?"

Danny snorted, but found himself clinking the bottle to the glass.

"Aye. Luck of the Irish, and the bad humor of the Australian."

They drank, and this time Danny swallowed without looking like a fucking idiot. Lacey nudged his knee gentle with her toe this time, tilting her head aside.

"Y'know, I thought you knew what day it was. Judging by how you were dressed."

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?"

"Well...you're wearing a bright green suit like an angry, fashion-blind leprechaun."

Danny looked down. He was wearing a green suit...but he didn't see how the black turtleneck and the gold chain made him look like a leprech-Wait a fucking minute!

"What do you mean by fashion-blind?!"

Lacey laughed.


End file.
